Hetalia Sleepover
by Raivis Galante- Latvia
Summary: My younger sister and I have a sleepover, and America chooses the games!
1. Chapter 1

**Boredom makes me write these things, doesn't it? Oh well...**

**Me and my younger sister are writing this together, so we'll try not to get too out of hand... maybe...**

**She's going to be Rose, lalalala...~**

**And I'm Alisa...**

**If you want to see what happens during a certain dare, PM me. Or if they get a certain someone on spin the bottle, or whatever happens later.**

* * *

Rose ran into my room, waving her arms wildly, "Alisa-Chan!~ Alisa-Chan!~ They're almost here!~"

I sighed, "I see, and though that's the case, you leave the door closed... And are not even close to it at all?"

She tilted her head at me, confused, "They'll knock, right?" She heard the door open and a bunch of people ran in, "Oh..."

America ran over to me, "Okay! What are we doing?~ Huh?~"

I glared at Rose, "Well Umm... What should we do?" I sighed, I never thought of this part, "America, you decide."

He smiled, "SO FIRST LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

I backed away, "Let's...? Umm, America... I don't think I want to..."

Rose interrupted me, "Of course she does, she's just in denial."

America grabbed my arm, "I knew it!~ I mean who doesn't want to play it?"

Rose laughed, "Then we should play Spin The Bottle!~"

I looked away, "NO." I liked someone but this is not how they find out.

America pulled me down the stairs, (not literally dragged on face.) "We're going to play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone stared at him, wondering why the hell we'd be playing that. I stared at him, annoyed, and glanced at everyone. 'Oh yes, this is the best idea ever...'

England sighed, "So why exactly are we going to play this?" He looked towards me.

I blushed, "Umm he thought it would be fun, so I went along with it..."

Canada just stared at the spectacle the was his brother, "I hope they don't make me do it..."

Rose smiled again, "We're all going to have so much fun!"

* * *

**Oh my dear stupid sister, why do you do this to me?**

**Rose: I'm nice!**

**... Okay... well then...**

**Rose: HAVE A NICE DAY!~**

**Shut up!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alisa-Chan!~ Truth or Dare?" America shouted, so cheerfully.

Does he really need to ask... "Truth, of course."

He thought for a moment, "How boring... Okay... Alisa, who do you like?"

I blushed, "Huh... huh..? Umm, oh... no-one right now..."

Rose sighed, "That's a shame... maybe you will like someone..."

I shot her a quick glare, "Okay, Poland, Truth or Dare?"

Poland shot up, "Like, Dare! Totally Dare!"

I sighed, "Wear boy's clothes for the rest of the night."

He glared at me, "Girl's clothes are like, so totally more cute though!" He pouted.

"Poland it's a dare, you must do it, or pay us all 15 dollars!" America shouted.

Poland sighed, "Fine..." He walked away to change, coming back a few minutes later.

I tried a weak attempt to help, "Wow Poland, you can make anything look great, can't you?"

He smiled, "Of course!" He turned towards Rose, "Rose, Truth or Dare!"

She smiled, "DARE!"

He sat down again, "Admit you like America!"

She looked away, "I...I... like... I mean love America..." You could barely hear her.

Prussia stood up, "So quiet, and that's NOT awesome."

I sighed and looked at Rose, "You d-"

"I LOVE AMERICA!" She screamed as loud as possible, she soon calmed down, "England~ Truth or Dare?~"

I think it was due to the others behind him insisting he would say truth, but he of course said, "Dare."

Rose clapped, "Yay England!~ Your dare is... Tell America he's your hero!"

"No way in bloody hell, you git!" He glared at her. If looks could kill she'd be dead...

I glanced at her and back to England, "E...England... you did say dare... and it's sort of your fault for listening to the people around you."

He sighed, "You're right... America... You're my hero..."

Everyone stiffled a laugh, and I looked at America, Smiling largely, "Dude that's awesome!"

England tried to calm down, "America, Truth or Dare?"

America continued to smile, and without a moment's thought, shouted, "Dare!"

"Okay... Admit you are NOT the hero."

America stood up, "WHAT? But I am the hero!"

England sighed, "I did my dare, now you do yours."

America looked like he was about to cry, "I'm not the hero..." He then walked off to the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

I glared slightly at England, "England..." I stopped, what good would it do? "N...Nevermind..."

America was still crying, "For that you don't get a choice... I choose Dare for you England..." He said calming down slightly, "Take back when you said I wasn't the hero!"

"I take it back..." He sounded rather annoyed, "Alisa, Truth or Dare?"

My thoughts at that moment were: OMG IGGY'S ASKING ME! I mean... Whatever... "Dare."

He mumbled something under his breath, "Has no one learnt...? Okay go sit by Russia for the rest of the game."

You stared at the ground, You weren't scared of Russia, Belarus scared you more than that... "Okay..." You sat down next to him. You glanced over at him, "Umm okay... So Italy Truth or Dare?"

"I Want-a Truth!" He said rather well... Italy like...

You held back a laugh, "Why do you like Pasta so much?"

"Because it's yummy, and Pasta!~ All the different types are so good, Why? Because it's Pasta!~" He shouted jumping up and down, "Rose, Truth or Dare?"

She glanced up, "Truth..." That was rare... Maybe she was tired... Wait no... I know what...

"Do you-a like me? Ve~"

She looked away, "Ti amo..." (Ti amo- I love you in italian.) Before Italy could reply, she gave me an evil Smile, "Truth or Dare, Alisa-Chan?"

"Dare... Even though I'll probably regret it." I sighed, thinking about what happens whenever she dares me to do something.

She jumped up, "YAY!~ Okay, push France off the roof of the house!~"

I smiled too myself, "Alright~" I pulled him up the stairs, and soon everyone heard him screaming and saw him falling.

"Oh, wow... What compelled her too do that...?" She thought about their relationship.

England cleared his throat, "He's probably bothered her alot, that stupid Frog."

I sighed, "He's still alive." They could tell I was slightly frustrated.

He rushed in, "Were you trying to kill me?"

I looked up at him through my glasses, "N...No... Just going through with the Dare..." He then walked away 'I can get away with anything can't I?' I smiled, "Russia, Truth or Dare?" Everyone stared at me like I was stupid.

"Dare~" He was still smiling his seemingly innocent smile.

I glanced away for a moment, "Spend 7 minutes alone with Belarus."

"NO,NO,NO,NO!"

I laughed, pushing him into the room, "I'll make it up to you in a non violent way!~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!~ Thanks for the reviews!~**

**My Friend Marina get's to help now! **

**...Yeah friend...**

**Rose: I think she's fun!~**

* * *

"Okay!~ Umm where is she?" I looked at Rose, who seemed as clueless as me.

"Don't know, maybe her and Belarus are fighting again..." She sighed.

Marina opened the door, almost destroying it, "HERE I AM!~"

I sighed, "Where were you? Not starting fights I hope."

She laughed, "Of course not!~ Oh we got a request!~"

I gave up on calming her down, "What is it?"

"It's from MeiMeiaru8, she want's all of you, to wear the single ladie clothes and dance to it!~" She was so happy about it, and threw them the clothes.

I tried not to seem too interested, I was far too distracted, by a certain someone.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"

There he goes again, I sighed, "England! You can get Marina back later, I'll allow that. Just... Don't make her mad."

"Oh Mein Gott..." Gemany glared at her.

"Come on-a Germany!~ It will be-a fun! Ve~" Italy cheered.

"Was Auch Immer..." (Was Auch Immer: Whatever)

*An outfit change and dance later.*

Marina clapped, "Yay~ Good job!~"

Germany growled under his breath, I sighed, "You guys can change back."

They walked out of the room, and Rose started laughing, "That... Was... AWESOME!~" I hit her before they could see her laughing.

"SH... Shut up!~" I shouted.

"Oh we all know you wanted to see England do that!" Marina laughed at her own, annoying comment.

I blushed, "SHUT UP!"

"Hah, it's true!" She said triumphantly.

She calmed down right as they walked in.

I sighed,"Japan, China, Lithuania, You haven't gone yet..."

Japan blushed, "There is no way I'll do something this embarrasing, I don't think I'll ever make myself do something so... Degrading! How immature can you become?"

I interrupted him, "Truth or Dare?"

He sighed, "Were you even listening? I mean of course I wouldn't say dare!"

I giggled, "Ok then Truth, Do you hate me now?" Marina stiffled a laugh.

"NO! I just don't want you to ask me this!"

"Okay, you ask someone else..." I sighed.

"...China?"

"Aru? Oh dare."

"Admit that Chinese cartoons aren't as good as Japanese Anime."

"What, Aru?" He let out what seemed to be a sigh, "I admit it. Lithuania... Aru?"

"T...Truth..." Awhhh, poor Lithu-Kun, he's too scared to say dare...

"Why do you stay with that?" He motioned to Russia.

Russia still smiling stared at him and Lithuania, "Lithuania loves me, Da?"

"R... right!" A shocked Lithuania yelled

I looked away from them, feeling like I wanted to break something, I walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Awhh my poor big sister got mad, hmm." Rose giggled.

"Oh, I shall cheer her up, Da?"

"Yeah it might be better if we don't disturb her." Kiku sighed, as they all heard a loud crash.

Someone started knocking on the door, and I came out looking as calm as ever, opening it to find the Nordic's, and holding back the temptation to Scream, "Caramelldansen" When I saw Sweden.

Denmark smiled, "We came!"

I sighed shooting him a quick glare, "You're late, Oh, Hey Finland!~"

Finland smiled, "Hi!~ How are you Alisa?"

"I'm fine, how are you?~" Denmark was so clueless during this.

"Good!~"

I sighed letting them in, 'I really should be nice to Denmark, shouldn't I?'

Marina stood up hitting the wall, "OKAY! I mean... Let's calm down, and go back to the game."

I walked over to her, "First, we need to eat."

She smiled, "Who's food?"

I smiled back, "England's"

She started to panic, "No way, you can die if you want, but I won't!"

I laughed, "Come now, Don't be rude~ He already went through the trouble of making it." I forced her to sit down as England put down the food. "Thanks England!"

He nodded, "No problem."

Marina fell over, she may of been dying but I payed no mind, I was busy thinking, and then I ate it. Rose seemed to panic, and ran to get water. I sat there, "It's good, England." I spoke taking another bite. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

He smiled, "Thank you, Alisa."

I quickly finished it, "Now, now, Marina, It's good. Stop overeacting." No response, I sighed, "Okay she's dead, who will help me hide the body?"

She shot up, "It would be that easy?"

I laughed, "No, but I knew you were faking."

She glared at me, "You.."

I smiled, "Actually, maybe it would be that easy."

She pulled out a knife, and I ran behind Belarus, "Big sister! Marina's being mean!" (Yes, I call Belarus Big sister. She is sorta my friend.)

Soon they were fighting, Rose laughed as she came back, "Well... That was interesting."

I nodded, "Yes, but they are our friends."

I glanced over at them, "Big sister, Marina, we're going to start to play again!"

They stopped fighting, though still glaring at each other, "Fine..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Belarus is more than sort of my friend**

* * *

Rose laughed, "What happened to being scared of Belarus?"

I sighed, "I'm not scared of any of them, you know that. But when someone can scare Big brother Russia, that alone is enough to make you atleast a little more scared."

Marina smiled, "Says Mol-"

I hit her, "Shut up Marina!"

Rose glanced at me, "What? Marina tell me!"

Marina leaned down and wispered into her ear, Rose glanced at me, back at Marina, to Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia. Looked down and ran out of the room screaming, "Alisa isn't my big sister!"

I sighed, "Ok... Marina... She did know she was adopted right?"

Marina laughed, "Yes but, you didn't tell her that."

I glared at her, "Marina, what did you say?"

She backed away, "Nothing~ Just told her how exactly you knew the other countries."

I picked up a knife, "I swear I'll kill you for that, Marina."

Marina laughed, "Awhh Moldova is so cute~"

I threw the knife at her, "Dammit, now everyone knows... not only you and the countries."

I walked out of the room to find Rose.

Lithuania let out a sigh of relief, "S...so are we starting again...?"

Marina smiled, "Sure.~"

"O...ok Latvia, truth or dare?"

"D...dare..." He stuttered, awhh cute little Latvia.

"Don't be so blunt, Latvia."

I came in and sighed, "Sheesh..."

Sweden glanced at me, and as soon as our eyes met, I screamed, "Caramelldansen!"

He glared at me, and I sighed, "Sorry, I just had to do that..." Denmark was laughing alot.

Marina laughed, "Wait this is not okay! Prussia, Truth or Dare!"

"Dare! Because I'm totally awesome!" Marina leaned in and whispered something to him.

"Hey England!~" Prussia screamed, "Hey, Are Unicorns just horses with ice cream cones? OH and Scones are just a burnt cookie." He said this all while poking Englands eyebrows, me and England both punched him.

"Englands food is yummy!"

England sighed, "Unicorns, are better than horses, and no it's not an ice cream cone!"

Prussia backed away, "Happy Birthday!~ We wish you a merry christmas! We wish you a merry christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!~"

I knocked him out, "That idiot..."

America stood up, "Dude, Iggy, Do you have a balloon?"

England glared at him, "What the bloody hell, Git?"

America laughed his 'hero' laugh, "I'm the hero!"

I sighed, "You get scared to easily, so heroine." He went to the corner, and I sighed thinking of what would get him to react, " Flare up and burn it down from corner to corner with that hellfire. don't leave a single trace burn down even their souls."

America shot up, "I feel like your summoning the devil!"

I laughed, "Who knows."


	7. Chapter 7

I got up to answer the door, Sealand had called his friend, "Luna!~"

Sealand hugged her, "Celestia-Chan!~"

She blushed, "H...hello..."

Marina was talking (more like mocking) Denmark, "So how many times has Sweden kicked your as-"

I hit her, "Stop it, Marina!"

Poland pulled me into the other room, "Dude we like totally need to talk!"

Rose glanced at them, confused, "America? Why is Moldova-Chan so different from her siblings?"

"She's really not... But she's nice if she want's to be, and mean to people she hates..." He said, laughing, earning a glare from Russia.

Poland ran in and over to Rose, "Rose, you should like totally be my little sister!"

She looked at him and tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

He sighed, "Like totally be my little Slovakia!"

She blushed, "A co...country?" She jumped up and hugged him, "Yay!~"

I sighed, "Wow..." I sat down beside England, "Can we start again?"

_Crash!_

I sighed looking at who had just flown through the window, "Mexico, stop that."

Rose shot up, "Sophia!~"

I was glaring at them, "Let's just start again, please!" I blushed at my outburst, "Switzerland, Truth or Dare?"

He sighed, "D...dare..."

I laughed, "Spend 7 minutes alone with Austria, _and _Prussia." Me, Rose, and Marina pushed them into the room and locked the door.

Marina sighed, "Well he won't be asking a question!~ Denmark, Truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!~ You can't embarass me as much."

She laughed, "Oh I can't? If you and another person were the last people on the earth, who would you want the other person to be?"

He smiled, "That's easy, Moldova!~"

I blushed, "Oh, umm thanks..."

"So Moldova-Chan, Truth or Dare."

I sighed, "Dare."

"Okay so you should come live with me... Oww!"

England had hit him, "You're as bad as that frog, you git!"

I sighed and walked out of the room, To the garden, to find my best friend, Sierra, or as they know her, Sicily. "Hey Sierra, what are you doing?"

She glanced over at me, "Listening to you guys having fun..."

I sighed, Grabbing her arm, "Come on." I pulled her into the house.

Romano had just stared at her when she came in, "S...Sicily..."

She smiled, "Hey, Romano~"

I sighed, She could of came in...

_smash!_

"WAS THAT MY ROOF?" I ran into the other room, "Brazil, what the heck!"

She laughed and ran out behind Spain, "Sorry~ I was trying to make a big entrance... wasn't the most graceful thing I've done... Oh I invited Georgia."

I sighed, "Fine..." walking to the door I opened it to find a startled Georgia, "Tiara... why are you suprised?"

"I... I.. Is Canada there?"

I smiled, So this was why, "Yeah, come in. We're going to play some more..."


	8. Chapter 8

Brazil laughed, "Truth or Dare, Spain?"

"Truth~" He smiled.

She smiled too, "Who do you like?"

He pulled her into a hug, "Te amo, hermoso."

Okay okay, I knew they were friends, but really?

Brazil blushed, "R...really...?"

Okay I'm jealous...

"Let's stop playing Truth or Dare!~" Rose shouted, "Let's play spin the bottle!~"

I facepalmed, "Oh no..."

She smiled at me, "You spin!"

I blushed, "Fine but I not playing after though!"

The bottle now stopped, I was afraid to look at who I got, I glanced up, meeting, England's beautiful eyes. I blushed harder, "E...England..."

Rose laughed, "So you don't like anyone?"

I blushed, "S...shut up!" I cupped his cheeks in my hands and kissed him.

"I knew it, you like him!" Rose shouted.

I blushed and started to walk away, "No, you should wait for one more kiss!"

I sighed, "B...but.."

It wasn't very long, until it landed on you again. _Oh come on!_

You glanced up at Denmark, Who leaned down and kissed you, causing you both to fall over.

You pushed him off, "Denmark!"

Rose laughed, "Awhh two in a row!"

I glared at her, "I'm done!"

She sighed, "Fine." She spun the bottle, _America..._

I laughed as she kept looking down to check, "It's America."

"GO LITTLE SIS!~" Poland was enjoying this.

Rose smiled but then backed away, "Umm..."

I sighed, and without warning pushed her towards America.

After that caused them to kiss, She ran after me, "Don't do that to me!"

I laughed, "You wanted to play, and anyway, you do like America, right?"

"JERK! somár! šikanovať!" She screamed. (somár-Ass) (šikanovať-Bully)

I sighed, "Ну, ну, успокойтесь уже, Роуз" (Now, now, calm down already, Rose)

"нет!" (No) She glared at me.

"Изобразительное просто трудно!" (Fine Just be difficult!)

Russia cut in, "Вы оба успокоятся, да?"(Both of you will calm down, Yes?) He glanced towards me, "Моя дорогая сестренка" (My dear little sister)

I smiled "да." (Yes)

Russia smiled, "Давайте сидеть с Беларусью и Украиной." (Let's go sit with Belarus and Ukraine.)


	9. Chapter 9

"In all seriousness, why are we doing this?" Marina asked.

I sighed, "So you were alive."

She ran after me, "You thought I was dead!"

I laughed, "What if I did?"

She tripped, "Ow, Who tripped me?" She looked up to see Belarus.

"Please don't kill eachother." I walked over to them.

Marina laughed, "Ha! She won't let you kill me!"

I whispered something in Belarus's ear and handed her a knife, "Now do it to protect Russia!"

Marina backed away, "What did you tell her?"

"That you love Russia~"

Marina glared at me, and then ran.

America leaned down to Rose and whispered something like, "I told you so."

I walked over to him, "What?"

He jumped in suprise, "You aren't really different from your siblings... But nice if you want to be, and mean to people you hate."

I smiled, "All right, Hey America, there's icecream in the kitchen." I barely finished before he ran into the kitchen.

Marina was now unconcious, and Belarus went towards Russia, not realizing how threatening she looked, "Big Brother, I got rid of her."

He backed away, "No! Go away!" and then into the closet.

_Slam._

Belarus shut the door.

"Oh poor Russia." I giggled.

Rose sighed, "So what now?"

Alfred jumped up, "7 minutes in heaven?"

I laughed, "No Way."

But he put all of our names into the hat anyway.

'Just great, he's decided on this.'

Russia ran out, "Moldova why didn't you do something?"

I sighed, "Because, Big sister Belarus love's you."

He sighed, "Sometimes I wonder."

"Hm?" I glanced up at him.

He sat back down, "Nothing."

* * *

**Alisa- Draw a circle that's the earth.**

**Prussia- The universe's here because I'm here!**

**America- Laid back down upon the earth!**

**Everyone- I am Hetalia!**

**Italy- Ah, the beautiful world! That can be seen with one stroke of a paintbrush!**

**England-****Hop on the Tube, shaped like a pencil!**

**Rose- Hetalia!**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**Ok so I split this up into parts since it's the Seven minutes in heaven thing.**

* * *

England walked over to me, "I pulled your name out of the hat..."

I glanced away, "O...oh...Okay."

We walked into the closet, and America shut the door, really quietly. _Weird_.

We sat in their for a few minutes, truth be told I hate the dark, It's scary...

Around 4 minutes in he cleared his throat, "So..." He stammered for a little before sighing, "Oh what the bloody hell can go wrong..." He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away, I swear his blush was making him glow.

I sighed, "...England..." I leaned into his chest, "T...thank you..."I said before continuing the kiss he had ended.

America practically teared open the door, "ENGLAND!"

England stood up, "What the bloody hell... why are you screaming?"

I sighed, "America..."

He took a step back letting me past, While still glaring at England.

I then watched them fighting, before America grew bored, "I'll forgive you now."

I stared at him in confusion, as England sat down beside me, I tilted my head, "What was that?"

England sighed, "I don't... well I do know, I just don't quite understand." He glanced at America, "So Moldova do you want something to drink?"

I blushed, "Umm... sure but just some water..."

He nodded and stood up, as soon as he was out of sight, America sat down, "Hey dude!"

I smiled, "Hey, America... that's England's..."

England walked over, "America, I was sitting there!"

America laughed, "Hahaha!~ You snooze you lose!"

I sighed as they began to fight again, 'Well... this is confusing...'


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**So this is from Rose's point of view**

* * *

I sighed, Alisa had gotten two boys to fight over her, how exactly... I don't know...

N. Italy ran over, "Ve!~ I got-a you!~"

I smiled, "Yay!~"

He pratically ran into the closet, _Crash._ Was that the wall...?

Japan politely shut the door, "7 minutes..."

laughed, "So what are we supposed to do?"

'He's never...?' I sighed, "We're supposed to kiss..."

He smiled. "Ok!~ So can I kiss you, bello?"

I blushed, "Y...yes..."

He leaned in causing both of us to fall.

"I...Italy!" I sighed, "Y...you sure are clumsy." I mumbled, before laughing.

He laughed too, before Japan opened the door, "Time's up..."

I sighed, "Alright..."

Italy pulled me out of the closet, "Ve!~ Do you want wine?"

I laughed, "N...Fine..." We started to walk to the kitchen, past England and America who were still fighting, 'How long can they fight...?' I shot Alisa a sympathetic glance.

She nodded, "Don't worry, they probably won't stop soon though..."

I smiled, "Yeah, well they are quite interesting..."


	12. Chapter 10 part 3

**So this is from Tiara's point of view**

* * *

I was pratically ignored, until Canada came over too me, "H-h-hey Georgia... I.. I drew you..."

I smiled, "O..okay.." It worked out for those two, So maybe it will for me...

It was really quiet, until Canada tried to talk, "U-u-ummm y-you know..."

I sighed, "Canada..."

"W-what? D-did I say something wrong...?"

I leaned in and kissed him, "No, I just love you."

He pulled away, "W-what... Really...?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, "If you don't feel the same, I..I'm sorry..."

Canada grabbed my arm, "But I...I do..."

I blushed, leaning in and kissing him again, he started to kiss back.

France swung open the door, _Click. _"I knew it would happen.~"

I stood up, "F...France! Give it!" I shouted while chasing him around the room.

Alisa tripped him and took the picture, handing it too me, "France don't be mean too Tiara!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

She sighed, "It was nothing, just helping."


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok since that pretty much goes on for a while, we'll stop with the seven minutes in heaven, well back to Alisa's point of view.**

* * *

I sighed, Well atleast we're done... However, I'll be lonely in this big house by myself...

Rose ran over to me, "Are you okay? Are you sure I can go?"

I nodded, "Of course, if it will make you happy, you can go... Be a good little sister."

"Hahaha! England check it out!"

Me and England switched our focus to America, who had a red curtain on like a cape, "What the bloody hell, America?"

I sighed, "America... don't..."

America suddenly got the brilliant idea to jump off of the rail, "HAHAHA!~"

I sighed, "Dammit America!" I ran over to him, "Are you okay?"

He stood up, "Yes!~"

England hit him, "You bloody moron, what's wrong with you?"

America smiled, "Dude, I totally flew!"

I glared at him, "Don't do such stupid things."

He laughed, "Hahaha!~ I knew you worried."

"Of course, you can't just do that, you idiot!" I looked away, "But I'm glad you aren't hurt..."

Rose hugged me, "Bye Moldova-Chan~"

I sighed, "Bye Slovakia..."

England glanced at me, "You know I could stay if you wanted."

America smiled, "Me too!~"

I laughed, "No... I have too clean up anyway..."

-The next Day-

I stared out the window, I was used too seeing Rose running around with Tiara and Sierra. Even so, I wondered what they were all doing.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I stood up walking too the door, "Hello...?"

America ran in, "Dude I told you she was here!"

England sighed, "I know, but it's rude to just charge in."

America laughed, "But we did!"

England corrected him, "You did."

I sighed, "Well... It's nice to see you guys again. Go on, and sit down, I'll bring you some food."


End file.
